The invention concerns a plate of a supporting structure for a ceiling mould for the production of concrete ceilings, in particular on a seating plate of a support head, having holding means disposed on the plate for a ceiling mould element and for gap-filling members.
Conventional plates of this kind as e.g. shown in the Peri brochure "Peri Skydeck" page 20, serve as head plates for a support for the seating of ceiling mould elements. They have, at each of their four corners, two mutually parallel plate-shaped tabs bent up out of the plate. The flat sides of all tabs are parallel to each other. The flat sides of tabs of two neighbouring plate edges lie in a plane.
The four tabs disposed in the region of the corners serve as holding means or stops at which two mutually neighbouring ceiling mould elements can be placed and secured to the plate, wherein gap-filling members for example edge supports or intermediate beams or fitting beams can be placed on surfaces which are not occupied by ceiling mould elements, e.g. two beams extending at a separation from each other onto which a section of a moulding skin can be nailed whose surface dimensions correspond to the size of the gaps. However, gaps are normally present on both sides of the plate in a corner of the ceiling mould which must be filled by gap-filling members provided therefor. Clearly, one attempts to solve all problems occurring in system mould structures, including the filling of residual gaps, using pre-fabricated members, support beams or fitting beams or the like. For example, at an edge of the ceiling mould, only one ceiling mould element can be placed on the so-called edge plate. On one edge of the ceiling mould element gap-filling members can be placed as previously on a straight section of the wall. In contrast thereto, the tabs formed on other edges of the plate serving as holding means for a ceiling mould element which must accept and secure the second ceiling mould element adjacent to the one ceiling mould element along a straight section of the wall interfere with the introduction of gap-filling members. Therefore, it is not always possible to introduce the required gap-filling members to provide a sufficient seating surface on the edge sections of a corner.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to develop a plate which can be used as an edge plate which facilitates an improved seating for gap-filling members on the edge plate proximate to a ceiling mould element.